Transmigrate
by sh-kuro
Summary: NaruXSaku The everyday life of a ninja is not easy...espescially when news of your S ranked missingnin best friend is on the move again. What else is there to worry about?
1. Everyday Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…although it would be nice to!

A/N: Okay, everyone! I'm trying my hands at writing a multiple chapter story. It would be a real challenge for me, because I'm not the most…imaginative person. I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but I'll most likely be held back by homework…writers block…and other weird symptoms!

Also, be aware that I'm mixing as much things into this as possible. Humour, action, romance, sadness, you name it, I'll have it!

Okay, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!

"weee" – dialogue

'weee' – thoughts

_weee_ – sounds or flashbacks

**weee** – emphasis on words

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – An Ordinary Day

It was early in the morning, with the sun shining, and birds chirping, kids laughing and playing…

…and an eighteen year-old girl tangled in her bed sheets as she slept away the day. If you were outside looking into her bedroom, you would see a huge chaotic mess of multiple blankets and millions of pillows. Why she has so much extra bed accompaniments, no one knows. Curled up in all these blankets, you would see a fluffy head of pink hair.

_Knock…knock…_

Groaning, said owner of the fluffy pink hair sat up in her bed, eyes still closed as she waited for them to open. She lifted her hand and tried to comb her fingers through it. Instead, her lazy hand slapped her head and plopped back to her side as she yelped, eyes opening in surprise. Beautiful sea-foam coloured eyes stared at the wall in front of it as the knocking persisted.

_Knock…knock…KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…_

Hissing in frustration, Sakura climbed out of her warm cocoon she called a bed and made her way towards her door. Before she reached her door handle, the door burst open and Sakura stumbled back to avoid smacking her nose. She stared at the source of the noise.

Naruto.

"Sakuraaaaa-channnnn! If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for our mission together!!!" Naruto shouted, frantically pointing in a random direction. Sakura slowly blinked, trying to process Naruto's words through her still sleep-dazed brain.

"Naruto…do you know what time it is…?" Sakura mumbled, stepping aside to let the hyper-active blond through. Naruto scratched his head and looked around until he spotted a clock.

"Uh…it's 10:00?" Naruto answered, stepping through the doorway. He instantly whipped his head around to Sakura, giving her an odd look.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why do you have your air conditioning so high? I mean…it's summer and all, but don't you think it's a bit ext-"

Sakura gave him an exaggerated look and sighed, "It's broken, and I can't get it any lower."

"Oh…" Naruto murmured, making himself at home as he walked over to the TV and turned it on, plopping onto the couch. Sakura sighed again, scratching her head as she made her way to her bathroom.

"Why are you here 2 hours before the mission, anyways?" Sakura asked, turning around to give Naruto a good once over before turning her whole body around. Naruto, obviously engrossed with whatever show was on.

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering if you'd like to go eat some ramen before we leave." Naruto said absentmindedly, frowning as he turned to face Sakura. "Say, why do you look so tired? It must've been something big, 'cause even I woke up earlier today…"

"It's nothing. I was just working night shifts at the hospital again." Sakura replied, turning to grab a towel from the closet in the hallway. "I'll be out in…15 minutes, I guess." With that, she entered the bathroom and the door closed with a soft _click_.

Naruto sighed, turning off the television set. Ever since _he_ left when they were 12, Sakura had thrown herself into rigorous work and greatly improved. Sakura's father had died when she was 16, due to over-drinking, and it was a major blow to her mental state.

"_Father…" Sakura mumbled, kneeling by her father's memorial stone. Naruto stood beside her, a serious expression on his face. _

"_Sakura-chan…you can cry if you want, you know. You don't have to hold it in." Naruto whispered, kneeling down to face her, searching her eyes for any emotions. Sakura stared at him for a moment before grabbing him by the shoulders and with a huge wail, started to cry her heart out. Naruto wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, occasionally stroking her hair._

'_I'll always be here for you, Sakura-chan…'_

_Naruto had admitted that he wanted to be more than friends with her a few days after her father's death, and that he'd take care of her forever. Sakura laughed it off, saying that he was just being hormonal. His heart broke a little hearing that, and he said that he'd always be there for her._

The stopping of the shower head rouse Naruto from his thoughts as the shuffling of towels could be heard. A bit later, Sakura opened the door, mist coming out and disappearing. Naruto turned toward the sound, trying to keep himself from nose bleeding at the sight. Sakura had a towel wrapped around herself with her short pink hair still wet from the shower.

"Naruto, you pervert! Stop looking!" Sakura yelled, apparently noticing Naruto's dazed look. She took a sharp turn to her bedroom door and rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

Naruto lifted his hand and wiped his nose, making sure there wasn't any blood there. He smiled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"Eh heh…sorry, Sakura-chan!" He called from his place on the couch.

_It was going to be a long day…_

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! How was it, though? I think it's a bit boring, but whatever! I hope you stick around for the coming chapters! Remember to review!!!


	2. Her Downfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm wrote up another chapter. Hope you enjoy a little taste of angst!

Sasuke: YAYYY angst!!!

Authoress: Um….okay…..

I'd also like to note that I'm not updating chapters on a scheduled …schedule thingy…but I'll try my best! I'll usually update when I have free time.

Enjoy!

"weee" – dialogue

'weee' – thoughts

_weee_ – sounds or flashbacks

**weee** – emphasis on words

* * *

_On the last chapter…_

_The stopping of the shower head rouse Naruto from his thoughts as the shuffling of towels could be heard. A bit later, Sakura opened the door, mist coming out and disappearing. Naruto turned toward the sound, trying to keep himself from nose bleeding at the sight. Sakura had a towel wrapped around herself with her short pink hair still wet from the shower._

"_Naruto, you pervert! Stop looking!" Sakura yelled, apparently noticing Naruto's dazed look. She took a sharp turn to her bedroom door and rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind her._

_Naruto lifted his hand and wiped his nose, making sure there wasn't any blood there. He smiled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head with his hand._

"_Eh heh…sorry, Sakura-chan!" He called from his place on the couch._

_It was going to be a long day…_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two – Her Downfall, Her Savior

"Mannnnnnn that was such an easy mission! Right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, folding his hands behind his head and grinning at her as they walked down a path with numerous citizens around. Sakura snorted, stopping on the road and placing a hand on her hip to face the male shinobi.

"It would've been even easier if you hadn't attracted all those rogue nins! We would've been back earlier, too…" Sakura said, trailing off at the end. Naruto stopped grinning; stopping in front of Sakura as a serious expression crossed his features.

"You were hoping to see your mom today?"

Sakura nodded, dropping the hand which previously rested on her hip, then sighed. Suddenly, her eyes lighted up as she looked at Naruto with her mouth in an 'O' shape.

"I **can** still visit her today! I'm a medic and I work at the hospital, so I can go in! I'll see you later, Naruto! Ja ne!" With that, Sakura dashed off in the direction of the hospital, mind set on seeing her mother. Naruto shrugged as he started off to his apartment, a small smile set on his face.

'_And I was hoping for some company…'_

-----------

Sakura's mother was a horrible smoker, and years of endless smoking finally came back to her. Her lungs were starting to rot and decay, and although Sakura and the medics were trying hard to regenerate her cells, she stubbornly refused to quit smoking, causing all the hard work to go to waste.

Sakura entered the building, the smell of alcohol disinfectant and other hospital liquids hitting her nose. She smiled, looking forward to visiting her mom again. Her mother never liked her being a shinobi, and became depressed, smoking and being a slob. Sakura soon moved out of the house and into a small apartment.

"Hi, Sakura-san! Here to see your mother again?" A medic at the front desk inquired, looking up from whatever she was reading. All the medics knew about Sakura's mother, and were trying to be very positive about it.

"Yep! I'll see you around, Yamai-chan!" With that, Sakura headed down the hallways, already knowing which room she needed to go to.

--------------

Naruto yawned, intent on getting some shut eye after the morning's mission. As he lay on his bed, the thoughts that were easily repressed during the day came rushing forth. He and Sakura had gotten a lot closer after they were betrayed by…_him._ She was always there for him, and he was always there when she needed him. When her father had passed away, he was there to comfort and aid her. He smiled at the thought, but frowned as another thought came into mind.

'_What if…what if Sakura's mother doesn't make it?'_

Naruto shook his head as if the action could rid the horrid thoughts from his mind. "No! I can't think like that…I have to stay strong…for Sakura-chan." He mumbled, sighing as he realized his wasn't going to get his sleep anytime soon. He flung his bed sheets off himself as he staggered off the bed, shuffling to his kitchen and flipping on the lights.

'_For all problems there's always ramen!'_

--------------

Sakura entered the hospital room, softly closing the door. She turned to face the person lying in the hospital bed, who was lying on their side, their back to the door. Sakura quietly walked up to the bed and leaned over to look at her mothers' sleeping face. Instead, she got an eyeful of white pillows and sheets scrunched up under the bed sheet. Surprised, Sakura pulled off the bed sheet and stood there with it in her hands. Realizing where her mother was, she stormed out of the room and down the hallway, face contorted with annoyance.

Outside, where patients went out for some fresh air, a middle-aged woman sat on a paint-worn bench. She had long red hair which was tied up into a loose pony tail and she wore the customary hospital gown. Her eyes were a beautiful - but dull - shade of green, while under them were bags which indicated that she either had little or no sleep for a while.

Dana sighed, lifting the cigarette to her mouth where she dragged it in, then slowly exhaled. She coughed a bit, slightly bending over in the process. She removed the cigarette and flicked some ashes onto the grass covered ground.

"Damn old lungs gonna be the death of me, I swear…" She mumbled, throwing the finished cigarette to the ground and instantly lighting up another one in its place.

Sakura half-ran out the back door of the hospital to the grassy portion of the place where patients could enjoy peaceful walks…or a cigarette. Fuming with anger, she marched over to where her mother sat, on a bench, smoking.

"Mom! What in the world do you think you're doing out here?" Sakura half-yelled, bending down and snatching the cigarette from her mother's fingers, startling the woman.

"Can't I come out here to enjoy a little peace and serenity?" She snapped back, glaring at her daughter as she lighted up yet another cigarette. "You think it'd be **so** hard to be left alone…" She muttered between the long drags from her cigarette. Sakura's stare softened as she kneeled down beside the bench and looked at her mother.

"What's happened to you? You were so kind…so nice before I became a ninja…" Sakura whispered, running her hand down her mother's arm. Her mother snapped her head in her direction, eyes wild as she forcefully flung her daughters hand off.

"Me? **Me? **Don't you mean YOU?? I TOLD you not to be a ninja! I begged you, I pleaded, I even cried for you not to be a ninja! And what do you do? You go against my wishes! You went ahead and all for that…" Her mother gasped for air, abruptly standing up as Sakura stared wide-eyed at her from her kneeling position,"…_traitor!_" Her mother spat the last word out, finally breaking down and crying, dropping her cigarette. Said cigarette fell onto the grass, burning a small patch of grass before sizzling out.

"It was a mistake! I was young back then, and-"Sakura tried to explain, standing up and going over to her mother, but her mother stepped back and glared at her with the deepest hatred possible from a mother to her daughter.

"And what? We could've been so happy together! Just the to of us, living together in a small house and smiling and laughing…"Her mother screamed, trailing off at the end. A look of immense sadness took over her, but then something changed, and that sadness turned to anger. She took her cigarette pack and threw it at Sakura. Sakura caught it in mid-air, surprised by her mother's actions. The sky darkened as droplets of rain water started falling.

"LEAVE! I don't ever want to see your face ever _again!_" Her mother yelled, as Sakura stared at her in total shock, tears starting to form in her eyes at what her mother so horribly said to her. With tears streaming down her face, she slowly backed away, then turned around and ran away at full sprint. Leaving her mother behind.

Forever.

-------------

'_I wonder how Sakura's doing right now…'_

These were Naruto's thoughts as the sounds of him slurping down his ramen were drowned out by the continuous noise of the rain slamming against his kitchen window. Suddenly, Naruto started choking on his ramen. Hitting his fist against his chest, his gasped, sucking in as much air as he could. After he calmed down, he looked down at his half-finished bowl in amazement.

'_I've never choked while eating before…'_

* * *

A/N: Okay…if you guys didn't get the last bit with Naruto, it was meant to be a premonition. There were other small signs too, but I wouldn't want to tell them all to you! Anyways, hope you likey, and remember to review! Reviews make me happyyyyy! 


	3. Konoha's Night Life

Disclaimer: The same as usual…

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated (Yes…I'm not dead!), and I'm very sorry about that. It's just that I've been a bit busy (and lazy, my bad point)...anyways; I'm aiming for longer chapters…so I won't feel bad for leaving you with so little.

Thanks for those who reviewed. It makes me happy!!!

* * *

'_I wonder how Sakura's doing right now…'_

_ These were Naruto's thoughts as the sounds of him slurping down his ramen were drowned out by the continuous noise of the rain slamming against his kitchen window. Suddenly, Naruto started choking on his ramen. Hitting his fist against his chest, his gasped, sucking in as much air as he could. After he calmed down, he looked down at his half-finished bowl in amazement._

'_I've never choked while eating before…'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three – The Breaking Point

It was 2 O'clock in the morning, the sky still pitch black outside. A drunken woman was hanging all over an equally drunk man, both laughing and tripping over their feet. "And then….and then he said 'Oh, I thought he was a kid!'" The couple burst out in drunken laughter, their bodies shaking from the force.

"I can't believe it!" The woman choked out, swaying from side to side as she wrapped her arms around the man for support.

They made their way through the crowded bar, trying to get past the mass of bodies. The woman tripped and crashed into a pink haired ninja who was sitting in a small booth by herself. Sakura looked up from her empty glass, clearly unhappy. "Watch it!" she growled, glaring at the woman's back as they continued on. She sighed, waving a waitress over for a drink.

In another booth at the same bar, Gai's former students were sitting at a table chatting about their previous mission. It was quite obvious who was supplying random conversation, who was half-heartedly replying, and who was just…there.

"Gai-sensei would've been so proud of me! He should have been there to see me performing my youthful duties as a shinobi!" Lee shouted, fisting his hands close to his chest and looking up at the ceiling with stars in his eyes, only a small glass of water in front of him. A short silence followed the exclamation, and Neji repressed the urge to twitch his eyes.

Tenten sighed, knowing that she would have to swoop in to save the day…again. "Yes, yes, Lee…I'm sure Gai-sensei would've been very proud of you…" Tenten replied, resisting the action of sighing again. With that said, Lee continued replaying the fights they had.

Neji sat with one arm by his side and the other resting on the table. He softly gripped his cup and stared at the contents inside. He mentally groaned, busy trying to block out Lee's boisterous talking, but it was not working very well. He looked around, hoping to find something to distract him from the rabid talking of his green suited friend.

"Hey Tenten! Neji, Lee…" A familiar voice greeted them. Neji's back snapped straight as his entire body froze at _her_ voice. He wasn't one to hold a grudge, but still…he had a sensitive ego.

"Oh, hi Ino!" Tenten replied, oblivious to the sudden change in Neji's posture. Lee stopped talking, turning instead to greet Ino with his infamous 'good guy' pose. "Why don't you sit down?" With that, Tenten moved aside to give Ino a seat. She accepted it with a small smile, choosing to sit down and stir up a conversation with Tenten.

"Neji!! I see think I see Gai-sensei! I shall go over to greet him. May your flames of youth burn strong while I am away!!!" With that, Lee dramatically jumped out of his seat and ran away. Neji's mind screamed for him to come back; anyone would be better than _no one_ while **Ino **was there. Tenten wasn't much company…since she was talking to the previously mentioned blonde. He involuntarily grimaced as he recalled a rumor not too far back…the horror…the embarrassment…the…

Ino suddenly paused in mid talk, seeming to remember something. She rounded on him, hesitantly turning her body to face him as she tilted her head to one side. "Hey, Neji…you aren't still mad at me for that little…fib I made a while back, are you? I mean…I didn't mean to…and I just thought…"

Tenten broke out into a grin, enthusiastically patting her friends' back as Ino directed her gaze to her. "Oh, of course he isn't mad, Ino! I'm sure everyone would've forgotten about it by now. The great Hyuuga Neji; _gay_! As if!" and then she laughed, ignoring the death glare Neji was discreetly throwing her way. Ino's posture relaxed, laughing nervously as Tenten gave Neji a mocking glance. Neji twitched. Oh, she just _loved_ messing around with his head.

"_Goddamn women and their non-stop gossip and my long silky hair – which they're probably jealous of - and my gentlemanly attitude and everything in this world that has to do with homosexuality…"_

* * *

Naruto lied awake in his bed; sleep would not come to him tonight. He mentally sighed, annoyed by the endless flow of energy that endlessly pumped through his veins. He sat up, his ocean blue eyes blinking a few times before he stumbled out of bed.

"Might as well go somewhere since I'm wide awake…with nothing to do." He muttered to himself, grabbing his orange/black jacket and heading out the door. He kept his lights on, because it would comfort him when he came home. Whenever they were off, it felt empty, and Naruto hated loneliness.

He paused outside his door, taking in a deep breathe of the cool night air. He exhaled through his mouth – which made it sound like a depressing sigh – and continued his way towards the one place he would always go; next to the ramen stand, of course.

_ Of course._

When he arrived, Naruto looked through the entrance of the bar. He spotted a familiar blond head. _'Ino? Well, it's not like I know much girls with blonde hair.'_ Naruto gave a rough look around, slightly disappointed that it wasn't a head of _pink_ instead.

'_I gotta stop obsessing over Sakura like this…it's getting old. Not to mention stalker creepy.'_

Naruto shook his head from side to side; as if willing the thought away. As he approached the door, he glanced at the bouncer before squeezing through the crowded space. He came here regularly, so the bouncer let him pass without a word. He mentally chuckled; remembering the first time he came here. Let's just say the bouncer now has a permanent memory of his ability to _persuade._ He turned his attention to the same area where he swore he saw Ino.

"Naruto!!! I'm so glad that you have come to such a youthful place!" Naruto turned around just in time to see Lee jump down in front of him. Lee grinned, slapping his arm around his friends' back before swerving him towards the other side of the room. "You seem to have come alone, so maybe you would want to join Neji, Tenten, and Ino. I am sure they would not hesitate to include you!" With that said, Lee waved him goodbye, making his way – slowly, because of the lack of walking space – back to wherever he came from. Naruto shrugged, turning his attention to the table in front of him.

"Hey, guys."

The girls paused in mid conversation to smile and greet Naruto, as Neji moved over to allow him a seat. A waitress noticed the newcomer and immediately shuffled over and waited for him to order a drink. She smiled and batted her eyelashes; oblivious that Tenten and Ino were copying her actions in mockery. Naruto smiled politely at the black haired waitress, and asked for some sake. "So, how have you been, Naruto? Was your last mission a success?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded.

The same waitress came back a few minutes later, and Naruto eagerly drank his sake. Neji raised his eyebrows at this. The blonde male seemed to pause in his drink every once in a while, as if he wanted to say something but decided against it and resumed drinking. His companion patiently waited for him to speak up. Neji had been with Naruto on several missions before and knew from past experience that he would speak up when he wanted to; otherwise, he would stay stubbornly silent.

"Neji…" Said man nodded his head, indicating that he was listening, "Say, if a girl always hangs around with you as a friend, but you want it as something more…should I…I mean, you, make the first move?" Neji made a noise between a cough and a choke, eyeing the slight blush that was on Naruto's cheeks. Or was it the sake?

"Well…" Neji started, unsure of how to explain. How could he? He never expected _this_ to have been the source of Naruto's problems. Since he came back from his training with the legendary frog sannin, half of the women populations have turned their heads' his way. He honestly couldn't imagine Naruto having girl problems, unless…

Suddenly, the problem was clear. Neji smirked, knowing exactly what was going on. "This is about Sakura-san." It was meant to be a question, but even the stoic nin knew Naruto was head-over-heels for the pink haired medic nin. Now it was _Naruto's _turn to choke on his drink, blushing in a deep shade of crimson.

"I-I never said i-it was about her…" Naruto stuttered; completely unaware that Ino and Tenten had stopped talking and instead focused on _their_ conversation. He started playing around with his sake cup, a clear sign that Neji's assumptions were correct.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I would sa-" but Neji's answer was cut short as the girls decided to butt in.

"I say flirt with her! Forehead will never know what hit he-"

"No! Buy her presents! May I suggest weaponry?"

"Tenten, not all girls like kunai's as a show of affection, you know!"

"Well, I was just suggesting…"

Naruto watched them shove ideas into his face – not in a literal sense, that is – as he tried to absorb everything they were saying. He turned to Neji for some sort of aid, casting him his best 'Save meeeeee!!!' face. But the Hyuuga merely shrugged, amusement dancing across his lavender orbs.

"Well I say," Ino started loudly, "if you _really_ want to catch foreheads' attention-"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" All the heads at the table turned to Neji. He raised one eyebrow, lifting one hand to point at the other side of the bar. "I saw Sakura-san over there while you were busy giving Naruto 'advice'" He clarified, adding the slightest of emphasis on 'advice'. Ignoring Neji's subtle invitation for a punch to his face, Ino jumped out of her seat and started tugging Naruto toward where the Hyuuga pointed. Naruto turned his head around, watching as Neji resumed sipping his drink while Tenten gave him a wide grin and waved.

"Don't you think I can go over myself, Ino?" Naruto asked, finally regaining his voice. Ino paused in her steps, seemingly contemplating it for a while. Suddenly, she let go of his arm and brushed past him back to Tenten's table. Before she left, she slyly gave him a "Good luck!" and a wink before leaving Naruto alone. He sighed, before resuming his way, using Sakura's pink hair as a map.

* * *

It was so depressing. To have the only living family member you have to shun you, to flip you off and turn their back on you. Sakura stared emotionlessly at the empty seat in front of her. Just because her father was a ninja, and just because he drank to forget the killing…and just because he died from all that drinking. Her mother was never the same after that, and it went from bad to worse because Sakura decided to become a kunoichi. Her mother fell into a state of depression and sought the wonderful emotional numbing effect tobacco gave her. On the outside, Sakura might have looked dazed, her eyes glazed over. On the inside, her mind was a mess, trying to go over everything and trying to sort things out. But what _was_ there to sort? The damage was done; and her mother should be proud, whether she wanted her daughter to be a Konoha ninja.

Sakura; most promising kunoichi, apprentice to the Hokage Tsunade herself, one of the three legendary sannin. Top notch medic skills along with natural born genjutsu skills. Last but not least, that dangerous monstrous strength to top it all off. She absent mindedly dipped her pinky into her drink and swirled it around.

"Look who's here. Konoha's ice queen!" Sakura looked up, immediately regretting that action. Saki stared down at her, a smirk on her face as her right hand perched on her hip. Sakura scowled, promptly ignoring the girl in favor of her drink. She hated this bitch. Saki was another medic who worked at the Konoha hospital. Sakura tried to be nice with her, but apparently Saki had a jealous, bitchy streak that clashed with her angelic appearance. She was – and forever will – be jealous of Sakura because of her skills and abilities. Saki never dared pick a fight with her; unless they were outside the hospital. She had this sickly sweet façade in front of everyone else, but not with Sakura. She would shoot her nasty glares or whisper horrible things whenever no one was around.

Apparently not used to people ignoring her, Saki's smirk slipped of her face as a sickly sweet smile replaced it. "Oh, Sakura-chan. Would you please look at me when I'm talking to you?" The last four words were accompanied with an infuriated look and an edge to her voice. This had yet to affect Sakura because she was not completely sober to give a shit. She continued to calmly sip her drink, aware that Saki had left in a huff. She scoffed, that bitch was all talk, all threat, but no action. It had always been like this before. Sakura stilled, sensing Saki coming back to her table.

She had stopped right beside her, her figure looming over her sitting figure. Sakura paid her no mind, her face staring straight ahead. There was a moment where neither of the girls did anything – Sakura sipping her drink, Saki looming over her. Sakura determinedly kept silent. There was _no_ way in hell she was going to start _anything_. "Oh Sakura-chan." There was that fake voice again. Sakura sighed.

"What do you want." Well, she hadn't meant for it to sound like an Uchiha phrase. There was a pause. Suddenly, Saki's left hand came into view as she placed it in front of her, palm face down on the table. Sakura lazily looked down at the limb, before setting the task of ignoring the annoying girl once again.

"Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so mean to me?" The same sugar sweet voice called out again. No response. A tense silence settled between the two, even though there was music booming throughout the bar. "Look at me…" The fake voice was gone, replaced with an angry one, "when I talk to you, bitch!" At the last word, a glass cup Saki was holding with her other hand flew at a deadly speed towards Sakura's face. Even though Sakura wasn't in her clearest state of mind, she still caught the other girls hand before it hit her face. Unfortunately, some of her common sense had gone out the window, because before she knew what was happening, Saki was smirking, ripping her hand out of Sakura's grasp. She held onto the empty glass, as Sakura sat there, her hair and face soaked with ice cold water. She blinked, trying to grasp the situation.

"What? Are you at a loss for words?" Saki taunted, holding up the empty glass and shaking it. As each second passed, Sakura's anger seemed to grow. In a blind moment of fury, she slammed her hands – palms down – onto the table. The poor thing never had a chance as it creaked under the chakra infused pressure. It split in half, falling away and crumbling to the ground. Saki stared, apparently at a loss for words herself.

"What's the matter? Never seen my strength in action?" Sakura asked; her voice low and quiet, but sure and hard. She abruptly stood up, head still down as her bangs covered part of her face. A dozen or so people had stopped to stare and the two; some in shock, others in fear.

Sakura walked over to a bystander, who flinched when she stopped in front of him. She softly gripped the glass he was holding. Sakura raised her head and smiled at him, gently prying his fingers – which were gripping onto the glass for dear life – and taking the glass from him.

Saki watched, half amused, half irritated. "I guess fair's fair…" Sakura mumbled mostly to herself before turning and tossing the contents of the glass onto the other girl. Everything after that happened in a blur. Saki looked up from her drenched shirt and screamed in irritation, fire burning in her eyes as she ran towards the pink haired medic. Suddenly, they were a mass of bodies on the ground, punching and kicking and pulling at each other's hair. Their audience broke out into a commotion and even more people started to gather around the two fighting kunoichi.

* * *

As Naruto approached the area, he grew worried. There was a lot of commotion, and people were gathered around one spot. He made his way through the spectator, finding himself in front of two wrestling girls. If Sakura wasn't one of the girls, and if there wasn't blood, he would have thought it was quite a comical sight. His eyes grew wide as the other girl lunged at Sakura, yelling and cursing at her. Naruto immediately recognized the other girl. It was Saki, another medic at the Konoha Hospital. He blinked, trying to absorb the scene before him.

Sakura was wearing her usual attire, a red top with the zipper that ended on the side, and her tan coloured skirt with the bike shorts underneath. Her pink hair was all over the place because of her scuffle, seeming to stick together because of her sweat, maybe? Or was it from a drink?

Saki was an eyesore. Her once silky jet-black hair that hung down to her waist with a braided half ponytail was sticky looking and clung to her face. Her mascara and eye shadow was messed up, making her look less than beautiful. Her dark purple halter was drenched at the front, looking just as sticky as her hair. Her denim shorts had some blood specks on it.

When Naruto got back to his senses, he immediately jumped into the fight. The girls were kicking and screaming, completely oblivious that an extra body had joined them – or rather trying to stop them.

Naruto grunted; now he knew what girls meant when they talk about cat fights. Especially _kunoichi_ cat fights. He attempted to pull them apart, receiving a few kicks and punches himself. They were currently all on the floor, Naruto wedging himself in between the two girls while said girls were trying to claw each other's eyeballs out. "Stop, Sakura, Stop!" Naruto growled, slightly irritated at his friends' behavior. Apparently, she didn't hear him, because she continued to growl and claw her way around.

"**STOP!**"

Everyone stilled. Sakura and Saki panted, trying to catch their breath as Naruto abruptly stood up, hauling Sakura up with him. The onlookers stared at him and he growled, "What are you looking at?" At once, everyone scrammed, afraid of the blonds' temper. "And you," Saki looked up at him, "How dare you try to start a fight with a fellow comrade!" Saki shrunk back at this accusation, scrambling up and muttering a 'sorry' before scuttling off.

Naruto turned his glare back to Sakura, but immediately softened. Sakura was looking at him, a slight flush on her cheeks – that indicated she had been drinking – but looked away, apparently ashamed. Naruto took her chin between his fingers and turned her head to look at him. "I'll deal with you later. Come on." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her back to Neji's table.

* * *

They made their way through the crowds with ease; for everyone immediately stepped out of their way.

"So I said to him: Why would I do such a – oh hey, forehead! Whoa, what happened?" Ino looked up from her conversation with Tenten to give her best friend a good once over. Naruto made an 'I'd rather not say' face and tugged Sakura to his other side, abruptly cutting off Ino's sight of her. Ino huffed, but nonetheless leaned forward along with Tenten to hear the story. Neji had also looked up – from whatever he was doing, or _wasn't_ doing, and gave a quiet sigh.

"_Do_ tell us what happened to Sakura-san, Naruto." Neji drawled, apparently unsurprised by Sakura's condition. Naruto sighed, shrugging a bit.

"I went over and saw Sakura-chan and that other medic, Saki, fighting. To me, it was more of a cat match." Ino and Tenten gave him an amused expression, while the edges of the Hyuuga's lips threatened to curve upward. Naruto continued, "I'm going to take Sakura home 'cause she looks a bit tipsy, and I don't want her having another _wrestling match_." The three nodded, bidding them a goodnight as Naruto left, tugging Sakura along with him.

* * *

Both Naruto and Sakura were quiet throughout the walk to Sakura's apartment. The blond Kyuubi container had yet to release her hand, and she and slightly uncomfortable.

Along the way, she tripped a few times on her own feet and would blush from embarrassment.

* * *

"I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!" She screamed, backhanding him. He stayed in the same place, his head twisted to the side from the impact. Unshed tears threatened to fall as he slowly turned back to the girl in front of him.

Outside, the skies darkened as rain started to fall down. It eventually turned into a downpour, dozen of rain droplets banging against the windows of an apartment where the two stood in the living room.

"I…thought we had something. I thought that maybe...we could've…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentences. The sorrow and anguish in his eyes were replaced with something colder, something determined. "I guess I was wrong." With that, he turned away from her.

Sakura gasped.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled, turning around from his place on the coach. Seeing Sakura staring at the sappy soap opera on TV, he shut it off and stood up. Sakura seemed to focus back on him and eeped. "Didn't I tell you go take a shower, Sakura-chan? You don't want to sleep like that, do you?" Sakura pouted and turned around, crossing her arms as she shuffled down the hallway and entered the bathroom. Naruto smiled at her childish behaviors.

After a couple of seconds, the shower started, signaling that Sakura was taking her shower. Naruto sighed, running his hand through his blond locks. He wandered into her kitchen, opening the fridge for some orange juice. Her kitchen was fairly small; she was living in an apartment, after all. It was painted a light grey blue colour, and the cabinets were painted black. No one would've guessed her kitchen had such cold colours. On the other hand, her hallway and bathroom were warmer colours, and her bedroom? He never saw it, because Sakura would punch him all the way to Suna before he was allowed.

As he stood against Sakura's counter, one elbow propped on it and the other holding a glass of juice, his mind started to wonder.

Ever since that _teme_ left them, she had been caught in a deep depression. Her friends helped her out of it, and after 3 years, she partially forgot about him. She and Naruto were the best of friends after that, supporting each other, making them closer than other.

Over these few years, though, she's never let anyone fill her empty love life, thus the title of 'Konoha Ice Queen' was placed upon her. Naruto's heart sank a bit at that, because after all these years, he was still in love with her. She didn't notice, because she was too busy working at the hospital and completing missions. It was as if she was trying to work herself into forgetting everything around her. A good example was the catfight earlier…

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, snapping his head over to the direction of the creak of an opening door. Sakura timidly stepped out, a towel that reached mid thigh wrapped tightly around her. Naruto blushed and immediately looked away. "Uh, Sakura-chan? Maybe you should put some clothes on first…" Hearing no response, he risked turning his head back towards the hallway. Sakura hadn't moved from her spot in front of the bathroom, head slightly angled toward the floor.

"I…" Naruto strained to hear her low voice, "I want to…to thank you for tonight." Sakura said, completely ignoring Naruto's earlier suggestion. Naruto's blush died down, a soft smile replacing it. He wanted to go over there and hug Sakura with all her drunken shy attitude. It was cute, actually. He opted for setting his drink down and giving her two thumbs up. In response, Sakura smiled cutely, her hands playing with the edge of her towel.

"I…want to show you how much I appreciate your concern for me." She went on, walking towards him in slow, measured, steps. Naruto's mind went blank, instinctively stepping back before he realized his back was against the counter. Sakura paused when she reached the kitchen, staring at Naruto with a thoughtful, albeit slightly tipsy gaze.

She took her time, constantly watching Naruto for something. Naruto gulped, unsure of how to deal with this. She wasn't in her right mind, and he should stop her before she got too close, before he lost control. His thoughts came to a dead halt as Sakura stepped right in front of him, staring up at him with a slightly curious expression. He abruptly set down his drink – which he had a death grip on – and reached out to grab Sakura's arms, effectively stopping her at a distance from him.

"Don't, Sakura-chan." He pleaded, surprised to find his voice hoarse. "You're drunk. You should go to sleep now." But no matter what he said, they seemed to go in one ear and out the other. He loved her, he really did, and he _did_ want this, but not like _this_. Not when she wasn't thinking clearly. He felt like a heavy weight had been placed on his heart, weighing it down.

Sakura tipped her head to one side, not really understanding what he was saying. Instead, she reached up and gently pried off the fingers that were holding her back. Naruto made a sound that resembled a whimper, his fingers falling away without a fight. He cursed himself for his lack of self control. What would Sakura-chan say the next morning, when she was herself again? Would she hate him, because he couldn't hold her back? Would she blame herself? Would she ignore him? A million questions flooded into his head at once, bombarding him with worries and concern.

Something soft pressed against his lips. At that moment, Naruto's heart stopped. Sakura had stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her beautiful, soft and full lips against his own. Her eyes were closed, her palms pressed against his chest. His eyes also closed, relishing in the feeling.

He was in heaven.

The girl – no, woman – of his dreams was kissing him and he couldn't control himself. This was wrong in every way, but he couldn't stop himself. The little bit of his restraint snapped as he bent down towards the kiss. It was everything he thought it would be. He thought he heard Sakura sigh, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist he pulled her body flush against his. He pressed into the kiss, his tongue probing her shut lips for entrance. She immediately opened her mouth, her own tongue hesitantly coming out to touch his.

He groaned, angling his head in a way where he could map out every inch of her heavenly mouth. Sakura's sent surrounded him; her wonderful scent that consisted of a faint strawberry smell and another he couldn't identify.

Sakura's hands started to wander, smoothing out Naruto's back as she played with the hem of his shirt. She slipped her cool hands under and pressed her palms against his burning skin.

Naruto jumped.

"Wh...Whoa! Sakura-chan!" He immediately broke the kiss, his breathing fast and erratic. Sakura stared back at him with kiss swollen lips and a flush on her face as she also panted for breathe. After moment of awkward, Naruto blew out a long breathe and ran his fingers through his hair. He slipped out from in front of her and went for the sink, turning it on and splashing his face with the cold water. He sighed, coming back to his senses. Naruto turned off the tap, elbows propped on either side of the sink as he cradled his head in his hands. Trying his best to ignore the pink haired vixen a few paces away.

Sakura came up from behind and hugged him from behind, rubbing her cheeks against the area between his shoulder bones. He froze from the touch, desperately trying to get her hands off him before he did something else that he would add to his 'regret' list.

"Naruto…don't you like me anymore?" She murmured; the hands which wrapped around his waist momentarily tightening their hold on his shirt. To his surprise, Naruto felt her back away from him and he turned around.

Sakura was standing there, arms wrapped around herself in a gesture of self-protection; her lower lip trembling and tears threatening to fall from her beautiful green orbs. "Don't be like that, Sakura-chan. You're making it hard for me." Naruto half pleaded, stepping towards her and brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Sakura's arms fell to her side as she tried to back away.

Naruto grabbed her arms, taking her hands into his larger ones and kissing her forehead. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before slowly opening to look at something near his neck. He took this moment of distraction to slowly lead her away from the kitchen and down the hallway into her bedroom.

When they entered it, Naruto was shocked.

It was completely different from the rest of the apartment. It had a rich red colour on the walls with silver trimmings. The floor consisted of a dark brown wood floor with a circular red carpet with darker red swirls against it. The opposite side held a medium large window with silver linen curtains. On the left wall was a built in closet, which probably held all her ninja and civilian clothes, along with weapons and axes.

As Naruto stepped into the 'forbidden zone' with Sakura trailing behind him, he noticed the rectangular desk that was propped up against the wall that also held the door. It was facing away from the window, and on the opposite end of the closet.

Naruto focused his attention back to Sakura, who at the moment was perched on the edge of her bed. The bed itself was set in the middle of the room, probably around queen size. It consisted of dark brown wood posts that created a canopy above the bed. Silver and red strips of clothe hung down and gave the bed a relaxing feeling. When Naruto walked up to the bed and sat down beside Sakura, he felt the wonderful silk feeling of the red sheets upon her made bed.

He turned to face her, mildly amused as she hummed a random tune while kicking her legs back and forth. "Sakura." Sakura turned to him, bobbing her head from side to side as she gave a small "Hmm?", not even noticing that Naruto had dropped the endearing honorific.

Naruto smiled, standing up and picking her up bridal style. Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. He walked to the side of the bed, where he playfully dropped Sakura onto the bed.

"Okay, now! Sakura-chan is going to sleep now, isn't she?" Naruto cooed, finding this very amusing as he pulled the cover from under her body and draped them over her. She giggled again and nodded her head enthusiastically. He kissed her on the forehead again before flicking the lights off and closing the door behind him.

He stood outside her door for a while, before breaking down into soft chuckling, making his way to the front door.

He was _so_ going to enjoy seeing the look on Sakura's face when he tells her about that. Naruto paused in his thoughts; seeming to remember something else.

"I hope she won't be mad at me for that kiss."

* * *

A/N: YESS!!! DONE! I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter of Transmigrate! It'll be a while before I get up the 4th chapter, because as you know, I do a LOT of editing and re-editing and so on… (but I only edited twice for this chapter, so please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes.)

About Naruto. I know he's kinda OOC, but everyone has to grow up, right? He's like…18! Of course, he still has his ninja ways and the 'chan' honorific on her name. Please, I'm just trying to fit him into the story!!! Don't kill me.

It would be nice if you review!


End file.
